The Lonely Soldiers
by returnofkingaragorn
Summary: Juliet vowed not to get close to any other people ever again, or to love another after Tom. All that changes after the 22 veteran soldier suffering from PTSD gets a knock on her door at 8 o'clock in the morning by a man with an eyepatch. Steve/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sadly I don't own Captain America or any of the character besides Juliet who is entirely my own. This story is pre/during The Avengers. It's my first OC character so I'm actually quite nervous about it. **

It was 6 in the morning when Juliet's alarm went off just like it did everyday for the past year. Thankfully it was Sunday so she didn't have to go to therapy. She went every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Her routine was the same since she got back from the war, wake up at 6 and go for her morning jog until about 7:30. When she got home it was a nice hot shower and then reading, watching a movie or something to bide the time of her boring and jobless life. She rarely had guests over in her small apartment because she wasn't a people person.

When Juliet finally opened her eyes she slowly got out of bed and left her room. Trudging across the hardwood floor to the kitchen cupboard. She opened the cupboard and pulled out Captain Crunch and poured herself a bowl. She really wasn't in the mood to get up today but she had to. After finishing her breakfast she quickly got changed into her tank top, shorts and running shoes. Grabbing her iPod she hurried out of her apartment and headed outside.

Juliet loved to run, she loved how the music practically flowed through her as she ran and took all of her cares away, all of the bad memories of the war just escaped her mind and was replaced with calm and relaxed thoughts. It was when she momentarily looked down to change the song on her iPod her small 5-foot body ran into something soft and firm. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact of the cement when muscular arms wrapped around her waist and caught her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with the softest baby blue eyes she had ever seen. A small blush crept up on her cheeks and she stood, "Sorry," she apologized to the man before her. He finally realized the position they were in and quickly let go of Juliet's waist blushing profusely. "Uh, sorry. I..should probably uh, yeah." Juliet chuckled lightly at the blonde's awkwardness, "Yeah, I have to go. Thanks though for saving me," she smiled at the man before waving goodbye and left him continuing her jog.

The rest of her jog Juliet's mind was filled with that mysterious blonde that caught her from falling. _I shouldn't be thinking like this_ the brunette thought to herself. _It's only been a year since Tom… _she shook the thoughts out of her head and finally took in her surrounding. It was only then she realized she was at the door of her apartment. Sighing she unlocked the door and entered dropping her keys and iPod on the coffee table before heading towards the bathroom and taking a long hot shower.

It was 8 in the morning when she finally got out and got dressed for the day. Once dressed she left her room, sat on the couch and grabbed the remote there was a knock on her door. Confusion was written on her face as she looked through the peephole and her eye focused on the dark skinned man wearing a long black trench coat and an…eye patch. She opened the door and looked up at him, "May I help you?"

"Juliet Katherine Murphy, I have an important job for you. May I come in?"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if she seems too Mary-Sue because then I'll change some things but please also keep in mind that not everything about her was explained. This is kinda a test run, so please tell me what you think :) **

**~Captain's Dame  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Avengers Initiative

**A/N Wow guys thanks so much for all the story alerts and favorites! It means so much, thanks! This chapter is actually quite long. I reveal some more about Juliet in this chapter but not too much, I don't want to give it all away at the same time. Just a warning though, Juliet's story for her PTSD is actually a bit dark.**

**Nikita Amarie: Thanks so much for reviewing The previous writing was a bit kind of a prologue and I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of writing last chapter **

* * *

"Juliet Katherine Murphy, I have an important job for you. May I come in?"

Juliet stared at the man whom she has never seen before. "I…uh, what?" The man seemed to hold an authoritative energy around him and she instantly knew he was someone to challenge. However, no matter how powerful he may seem she was not going to let a stranger into her home. He repeated his words; "I have an important job for you. May I come in?" Juliet eyed the man once and stood her ground, "That depends, I want to know whom you work for and your name." The trench coated man sighed and obliged to her demands, "My name is Nick Fury and I am the Director of SHIELD. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

_In other words, secret government, _Juliet thought to herself. "You may come in, Sir." She held the door open for Nick to walk in and motioned for him to sit on the couch. When he didn't she ignored it and closed the door before returning back to him. "You mentioned you have a… job for me?" Fury nodded at her words and looked her over, "Sergeant, you have been on SHIELD's radar ever since you've returned home from your misfortune out in the field." Juliet swallowed trying to hold back tears and from lashing out at the Director, "I see."

Fury nodded at her and continued speaking as Juliet walked over to the stools in the kitchen to sit. "Murphy, we were very impressed with what you did out in the field. Not what they made you do, but how you withstood being captive for a year and escaping-" Before Nick could get any words out Juliet interrupted him, "If you don't mind Sir, I've been trying not to relive those times and I wish not to speak of them." Director Fury thought about giving her a glare for a moment but figured it was rough of her to speak of so let her go. "Of course, now we're putting together a group. It's called the Avengers Initiative. We're getting together a group of very special people where, when in need will protect the Earth."

Juliet stared in shock at the man before her. "And you want me?" Fury nodded his head. "Why? I'm nothing special! I'm just a normal girl born in Philadelphia who joined the army when she was 18. What makes me so special?" "I've never known someone who has done what you did and stayed sane." Juliet's face hardened. "No. Sir, I'm honored but I refuse to go back into battle. Not after what happened, surely you of all people would understand." "This is not a request Sergeant. You still serve your country; you have only been a home a year and you still have 5 years left when they cannot call you back into services. You have an hour to get your things packed and be outside in the car. I will be there waiting for you." Without letting Juliet fully process what he said he was out of the door with a swish of his coat.

Juliet finally came out of her daze after processing it all and anger started building up inside her. She screamed out in frustration, picked up a glass and threw it across the room shattering it against the wall. Turning on her heels she walked to her room and slammed the door. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to fall, she pressed the palm of her hands to her eyes to stop them but couldn't. She leant up against the door closing her eyes and slowly slid down to the ground. The soldier knew there was no point in holding back the tears; she knew she wouldn't be able to.

Juliet let out a sob and cried, and cried. She didn't want to go, she didn't care if her life was boring now, she wanted to stay here in her stupid boring apartment with her stupid boring life rather than go out and fight. Her body shook with tremors from the tears and her eyes became puffy. She slowly stood and walked over to her bed before sitting on the edge and cried some more. She promised herself she wouldn't go back into any fighting, not after Tom died…or not after she killed Tom, the man she loved and planned to marry. She never went a day without thinking about him and she never went a day without feeling guilty for what she had done. She never wanted to kill him or the others, but they made her.

Her thoughts abruptly stopped when the door opened revealing a man in a suit with an earpiece and a kind face. Juliet's face turned a deep crimson being caught in the act of crying. No one has ever seen her cry before now and it was a complete stranger. The agent's face turned to concern and sympathy when he looked at the young girl before him. "Ma'am, have you finished packing?" Juliet scoffed and looked up at the man with her bloodshot eyes, "I haven't even started." The man nodded, "I am Agent Phil Coulson. It's a pleasure," he held out his hand. Juliet sniffed and shook his hand, "Juliet. Sorry about…" she gestured to herself, "and not being ready yet."

Coulson looked around the room and then offered his services, "I'll help if you want." The corners of Juliet's lips twitched in what would have been a smile. "Thanks." The two set off to work packing Juliet's necessities and making small talk not bringing up the fact that she was crying not more than 10 minutes previously. It only took Juliet and Phil 15 minutes to finish the task and they both headed out to the car.

Once inside the car and settled, Juliet turned to Phil, "So, where is this building?" Phil smiled at her, "Well, it's not exactly a building Ma'am. We are headed to the airport to get on the jet. We have to fly there." "Oh." As the car drove to the airport the Agent and Soldier sat in a comfortable silence thinking to them selves. Phil was trying to control himself at finally being able to meet _the_ Captain America soon. Juliet was mulling over the fact that she was caught crying. A soldier never cries, she would never let anyone see her cry, but of course someone did. Agent Coulson seemed like a nice man but she didn't like the idea of the man seeing her for the first time when she was most weak.

Before Juliet knew it the car came to a stop and they piled out and boarded the jet. The flight wasn't very long at all; it wasn't even enough time for her to start daydreaming. The jet carefully landed on the runway and they all got out. A woman with fiery red hair approached her and introduced herself, "Sergeant, I am Agent Romanoff. I was instructed to bring you to the conference room, if you'll follow me." For some reason Juliet didn't know why almost everyone she had met so far already knew who she was, it was a bit disturbing for her, but she followed Romanoff anyway.

* * *

In the conference room Nick Fury stood before the almost fully assembled Avengers. Stark, Rogers and Banner were all sat at the table. Tony was looking around clearly uninterested while Steve and Bruce were paying close attention to what Fury was saying. Thor stood to the side arms crossed interested in what the Director had to say. " I have one more thing to add. We have one more Avenger I would like you to meet." Tony finally showed interest as he turned to look at Nick. "You're joking right." "No Stark, I am not joking. We are at war and we need all the help we can get."

At that very moment Natasha and Juliet entered the room. Juliet stood by Fury's side as the skilled assassin walked to the table and took an empty seat next to what would've been Agent Barton's. "This," Fury continued, "is Sergeant Juliet Murphy. She entered the war at age 18 and just a year ago came home. She was done remarkable things that most could not have been able to do and I will leave it at that." Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh great just what we need, another soldier." He turned to Juliet, "One's enough, thanks; you can go back to playing with your dollhouse now." The sergeant being addressed turned to Stark and glared at him not saying anything in return.

During the whole time they were talking Steve was racking through his brain trying to figure out where he had seen the woman Juliet before. He knew he saw those light brown/hazel almond shaped eyes somewhere. "Have I met you before?" he blurted out. Juliet blinked at him having not a clue what the man was referring to. Tony scoffed to himself, "You haven't been out enough Gramps. I doubt you know her." _Out. _Recognition dawned on Juliet's face, "Oh! You're the man I ran into this morning during my jog. I remember you catching me from falling."

Bruce smiled a little at the Captain, and Thor watched the scene unfold before him admiring the mortals. Tony looked to Steve incredulously, "Damn Cap, aren't you full of surprises today," he looked to Bruce as if making a side comment but making it clear so everyone could hear, "You see tomorrow he's going to wake up and no longer be a virgin." Both Steve and Juliet's eyes went wide and their cheeks turned red. Juliet then snapped, smacking her hand on the table. "That's _enough_ Stark, I will not allow you to talk about me or anyone else, in such a manner, do I make myself clear?" All eyes turned Juliet including Fury's who slightly smirked. Tony smiled at her in a cocky manner, "I have to admit, that actually turned me on." The sergeant's eyes darkened as she walked over and slapped Tony's face with a smack. Bruce was struggling to hold back his laughter at Tony's face while Thor just smiled and let out a deep laugh. Natasha smirked, the woman earning some of her respect. Steve however was completely speechless, from what he knew no one talked to Tony Stark like that, well maybe Director Fury but other than that no one.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Tony declared rubbing his face trying to dim the stinging. Juliet just rolled her eyes at the man. "Well, you know who I am so I'm just going to leave," Stark announced standing up and leaving the room. Fury sighed, "You're all dismissed." Thor came up to Juliet and lightly grabbed her hand kissing the top, "I am Thor or Asgard." The socially awkward woman didn't exactly know what to do and a faint pink tint took its place upon her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Thor, I am Juliet." He smiled at her before dropping her hand, "You as well, I shall see you around." "Yeah," was her only reply as she watched him leave.

Natasha had already snuck out of the room like the quiet assassin she was, what was the point they had already met and the Russian was set on finding the Tesseract fast so she could get her partner back. Bruce stopped talking to Steve for a moment and stood up, the Captain standing as well. Banner walked over to Juliet and shook her hand, "Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you." Lights sparked in Juliet's eyes "Oh, yeah Dr. Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard so much about your work. Although…I don't understand any of it," she admitted shyly. Bruce smiled at her kindness to not mention the Other Guy quite the opposite of what Stark did. "Thank you," he answered humbly, "I better get to my lab, Tony is probably going to need help." Juliet nodded and then noticed Steve standing there awkwardly.

As Bruce made his retreat she addressed the man out of time, "So...small world isn't it." Steve smiled slightly, "Yeah, it is. I'm Steve Rogers by the way." Juliet smiled at him and shook his hand, "I would say my name but I think you know it already," she joked. She didn't get it normally around men such as Steve, the attractive face and built body she could barely utter a word without embarrassing herself but she felt so comfortable around him. There was something about the long curly haired brunette in front of Steve that made him not want to mess anything. He had to admit she was very beautiful and he was never very skilled with women anyway, especially attractive ones. The two just stood there engrossed in their own thoughts.

Breaking the silence Juliet asked, "Do you know where the living quarters are, I don't know where my room is." Steve nodded, "Yeah but it's a bit of a ways walk." Juliet just smiled at him, "It's fine, it will give us a chance to get to know each other." Steve smiled at her a faint blush on his cheeks, "It's this way," he lead the way to the door and held it open for Juliet to walk through before returning to her side and walking down the corridor with her.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a random spot to cut off but I want to save the walk to the rooms for next chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. So please tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't like…So please review **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N Please don't kill me, but I know this isn't a chapter and I am planning out chapter 3 right now, I'm just letting you all know that I made a blog if you want to follow it, and I'll answer questions and give you updates for how it's coming along and when/if I am going to be away. That's it, sorry to disappoint about not being a chapter :(**

**The link is on my profile  
**

**~The Captain's Dame**


End file.
